Hidden Missions
Hidden Missions are incomplete missions found on the very first StarCraft CDs. Blizzard Entertainment created twelve terran missions for StarCraft Episode I. However, Blizzard later decided to remove two of the missions. In addition, Blizzard created a different version of First Strike and a demo for the zerg. These missions are hidden on older StarCraft installation CDs and must be extracted with MPQ viewing software. As they have been disabled, they are not generally considered canon for the StarCraft universe. Biting the Bullet pCLLovjXyrM In Biting the Bullet, which occurs after The Trump Card (in which the psi-emitter was activated), the zerg on Antiga Prime are spreading, killing civilians in the process. The zerg began a new offensive against several Fringe Worlds, sparking distress calls. Protoss warships were wreaking havoc on some of the other worlds. Jim Raynor wanted to rescue the Antigan colonists by attacking the zerg hive clusters, forcing the zerg to reroute troops to protect the vital nerve clusters, but General Edmund Duke said that was a foolish tactic, as the zerg heavily outnumbered the Sons of Korhal. Raynor called him a coward, while Sarah Kerrigan tried to settle the argument. Mengsk agreed with Raynor's tactics, and authorized a Sons of Korhal attack on the zerg, led by Duke and Raynor. While the attack was initially successful, destroying a hive cluster, the zerg sent a wave of reinforcements that Duke said they can't handle. After barely fighting them off, the Sons of Korhal detected protoss vessels in the vicinity. Raynor said they "play hardball", but the protoss executor, Tassadar, offered an alliance. He has witnessed their struggle against the zerg. His fleet (his carrier, the Gantrithor, and many Scouts) would cooperate with these terrans to fight the zerg. Together, they destroyed the other hive cluster and defeated the zerg. The Sons of Korhal then abandoned the planet, taking as many civilians as possible, before the zerg overwhelmed the world, which was then sterilized by the protoss. Notes General Edmund Duke commands the battle from his siege tank. This hero unit never makes an appearance in the regular campaigns, but is "rescued" for use in StarCraft: Loomings (an expanded version of the shareware campaign where Duke is also available as a siege tank). The unit is available in the map editor. The map for this mission is "rescued" for use in StarCraft: Enslavers. Operation Silent Scream The next mission takes place right after The Big Push. If it had been included, the psi-emitters would not have been activated at the end of that mission. Arcturus Mengsk called a meeting aboard his command ship, the Hyperion, in orbit over Tarsonis. He began with a pep talk, saying the Terran Confederacy is about to fall. He ordered a commander, the former Magistrate of Mar Sara, to attack the city of New Gettysburg. Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan complained that this wasn't what they discussed. Even if they captured it, they wouldn't be able to hold the area against the might of the Terran Confederacy. However, General Edmund Duke said he would put down any attempted counter-strike. He refused to tell Jim Raynor just what he was planning, however. The raid involves an attack on Terran Confederacy infrastructure on the surface of Tarsonis. Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor were there, leading the charge. The war factories of Delta Squadron, Nova Squadron and Omega Squadron were all destroyed in the raid. Reinforcements were sent by General Duke at several points on the battlefield. Although the Sons of Korhal managed to cripple the Confederacy's ability to make war, they could not hold the area. This was when General Edmund Duke sprang his surprise: He had secured the psi-emitters and they were now on-line. Sarah Kerrigan was outraged, and wanted to know who authorized their use. Arcturus Mengsk admitted that he authorized them, and overrides her protests, along with those of Jim Raynor. Notes New Gettysburg is the name of one of Tarsonis' space platforms. The city (and Sarah Kerrigan's capture by the Swarm) was shown in a video destined to appear in StarCraft.pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-13. (BlizzCon08) - Sarah Kerrigan vs Zerg Story Board intro. Youtube. Accessed 2009-03-13. Arcturus Mengsk's transmission comes from the battlecruiser accompanying the attack force, suggesting he was actually on the front lines. However, Blizzard Entertainment had not completed creating a unit for him. His unfinished unit, available in the Emerald Patch and other StarEdit editing software, is called The Leviathan. Arcturus Mengsk is never again seen on this battlecruiser, preferring to ride in the Norad III when his empire was conquered by the United Earth Directorate. Once this map is beaten, the end transmission has the same exact lines as the previous map The Big Push. The map for this mission is "rescued" for use in StarCraft: Enslavers. This mission is featured in part of StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade and StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. This may have been when Nova Squadron made its escape on Nova Station.1998-07-24. Nova Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. First Strike Blizzard Entertainment included a different version of First Strike on older StarCraft CDs. The tech tree is unrestricted and Fenix's comments are slightly different. He discusses battles he and the player character fought against the Tagal on Dannuth VII.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18.Gradius. 2008-01-18. Starcraft Bonus Missions(+2 never seen!). Blizzforums. Accessed 2008-01-18. References Category: Hidden missions